Love Story
by nikkibella02
Summary: Many people know the couple of John Cena and Nicole Garcia- Colace (Nikki Bella) or Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson) and Brianna Garcia- Colace (Brie Bella). They are the best WWE couple ever. My opinion. Please enjoy and i will try and make as many chapters if you guys want more. Thank you and enjoy!


Burton Elementary Media Center

Geo-World Magnet, IB

Durham Public Schools

1500 Mathison Street

Durham, NC 27701

Telephone 919 560-3908

Dear Community Friends,

Burton Elementary School is full of avid readers and we circulate numerous books a month. I am writing to invite you to help us expand our library selection here at Burton. During this season of giving, we would like your help in giving our students a library with a variety of books to expand their knowledge of the real world.

Please consider supporting our students this year by choosing to purchase books from the list attached. Your donations will include a special nameplate with your organization's name to recognize your commitment to the students here at Burton. We are also accepting monetary donation to be used toward future book orders and media technology.

Your help will ensure that our students continue to have a wide selection of relevant and new titles to checkout from the Burton Media Center. By investing in our children, you are providing them with more opportunities to read, inquire, and explore new subjects. We look forward to hearing from you soon and please do not hesitate to call or email with other questions.

Sincerely,

Barbara Berry

Media Coordinator

Burton Elementary School

**Burton Elementary Winter Book Drive 2010**

**1500 Mathison Street Durham, NC 27701**

**Principal: Tekeisha Mitchell**

Contact Person

Media Coordinator, Burton Elementary School Telephone Number 919 560-3908 ext.78227

Book- Books may be dropped off at main office 8:30 am-3:30pm Monday-Friday

Monetary-Make checks payable to Burton Elementary and add Winter Book Drive at bottom of check

**Book Titles**

The Magic Fish by Freya Littledale

The Light of Eidon by Karen Hancock

Ruby Flips for Attention by Derrick D. Ruby

The Newsy News Newsletter by Karen English

It's Test Day Tiger Turcotte by Pansie Hart Flood

Tiger Turcotte Takes on the Know-it All by Pansie Hart Flood

Make Way for Dyamonde Daniel by Nikki Grimes

Rich by Nikki Grimes

Maniac Monkey's on Magnolia Street by Angela Johnson

When Mules Flew on Magnolia Street by Angela Johnson

Miami Sees it Through by Patricia McKissack

The Real Slam Dunk by Charisse Richardson

The Real Lucky Charm by Charisse Richardson

Lost and Found by Kim Wayans

Playing Games by Kim Wayans

The Secret's Out by Kim Wayans

Digging up Trouble by Kim Wayans

How to lose your class pet by Valerie Wesley

How to Fish for trouble by Valerie Wesley

How to Lose your Cookie Money by Valerie Wesley

How to (almost) ruin the class play by Valerie Wesley

Two Bobbies: A True Story of Hurricane Katrina, Friendship, and Survival,

written by Kirby Larson and Mary Nethery

Cracker!: The Best Dog in Vietnam by Cynthia Kadohata

Who is Melvin Bubble? by Nick Bruel

Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney

Scaredy Squirrel by Melanie Watt

Frankenstein Makes a Sandwich by Adam Rex

Once Upon a Cool Motorcycle Dude by Kevin O'Malley.

A Dog's Life: The Autobiography of a Stray by Ann M. Martin

My People, illustrated by Charles R. Smith Jr., written by Langston Hughes.

The Blacker the Berry, illustrated by Floyd Cooper, written by Joyce Carol Thomas

Let It Shine: Three Favorite Spirituals, by Ashley Bryan.

Moses: When Harriet Tubman Led Her People to Freedom, illustrated by Kadir Nelson, written by Carole Boston Weatherford

Rosa, illustrated by Bryan Collier, written by Nikki Giovanni.

Ellington Was Not a Street, illustrated by Kadir Nelson, by Ntozake Shange.

Beautiful Blackbird, by Ashley Bryan.

Talkin' About Bessie: The Story of Aviator Elizabeth Coleman, illustrated by E.B. Lewis, by Nikki Grimes.

Goin' Someplace Special, illustrated by Jerry Pinkney, written by Patricia McKissack.

The Lion & the Mouse, written and illustrated by Jerry Pinkney.

The House in the Night, by Susan Marie Swanson, illustrated by Beth Krommes.

The Invention of Hugo Cabret, by Brian Selznick.

Flotsam, by David Wiesner.

The Hello, Goodbye Window, written by Norton Juster, illustrated by Chris Raschka.

Kitten's First Full Moon by Kevin Henkes.

The Man Who Walked Between the Towers by Mordicai Gerstein.

My Friend Rabbit, by Eric Rohmann.

The Three Pigs, by David Wiesner.

All the World, by Liz Garton Scanlon, illustrated by Marla Frazee.

Red Sings from Treetops: A Year in Colors, by Joyce Sidman, illustrated by Pamela Zagarenski.

A Couple of Boys Have the Best Week Ever, by Marla Frazee.

How I Learned Geography, by Uri Shulevitz.

A River of Words: The Story of William Carlos Williams, by Jen Bryant, illustrated by Melissa Sweet.

Henry's Freedom Box, by Ellen Levine, illustrated by Kadir Nelson.

First the Egg, by Laura Vaccaro Seeger.

The Wall: Growing Up Behind the Iron Curtain, by Peter Sís. Also a Robert F. Sibert Award winner.

Knuffle Bunny, Too: A Case of Mistaken Identity, by Mo Willems.

Gone Wild: An Endangered Animal Alphabet, by David McLimans.

Moses: When Harriet Tubman Led Her People to Freedom, written by Carole Boston Weatherford, illustrated by Kadir Nelson.

Rosa written by Nikki Giovanni, illustrated by Bryan Collier.

Zen Shorts by Jon J. Muth.

Hot Air: ...the First Hot-Air Balloon Ride by Marjorie Priceman.

Song of the Waterboatman and Other Pond Poems, written by Joyce Sidman, illustrated by Beckie Prange.

The Red Book by Barbara Lehman.

Coming on Home Soon, illustrated by E.B. Lewis, written by Jacqueline Woodson.

Knuffle Bunny, by Mo Willems

Wiggle and Waggle by Caroline Arnold

There was an old lady who swallowed a fly guy by Tedd Arnold

On the Go with Mr. and Mrs. Green by Keith Baker

Duck & Company by Kathy Caple

Biscuit and Little Pup by Alissa Capucilli

Minnie and Moo and the Haunted Sweater by Denys Cazet

Rafi and Rosi: Carnival! By Lulu Delarcre

Kai by Rebecca Dotlich

Fred and Ted Like to Fly by Peter Eastman

Waltur Paints himself into a corner by Barbara Gregorich

Iris and Walter and the Birthday Party by Elissa Haden Guest

The Best Chef in Second Grade by Katharine Kenah

Max Goes to the Zoo by Adria Klein

Zelda and Ivy: The Runaways by Laura McGee Kvasnosky

Max and Mo Make a Snowman by Patricia Lakin

Martin Luther King Jr. Day by Margaret McNamara

Down Girl and Sit: On the road by Lucy Nolan

Fancy Nancy at the Museum by Jane O' Connor

Annie and Snowball and the Prettiest House by Cynthia Rylant

Henry and Mudge and the Big Sleepover by Cythia Rylant

Mr. Putter and Tabby Run the Race by Cynthia Rylant

Cowgirl Kate and Cocao: Rain or Shine by Erica Silverman

Amazing Bats by Seymour Simont

Little Red Hen Gets Help by Margaret Spengler

Pip Squeak by Janke K. Manning

Today I will Fly! By Mo Willems

Welcome to Third Grade Gus! By Jacklyn Williams


End file.
